Words Aren't Enough
by sevenohseven
Summary: It's an all-human story. Annabeth swore off men ever since her parents had a divorce but a certain Percy Jackson would change all that. Although she still has some doubts because of him being a Mute
1. Chapter 1

_Annabeth's Point of View_

My life was never perfect. I always thought by twelve, my dad would still be single and living with me but he found another woman other than my mom. By thirteen, I always hoped my parents would get back together but I didn't expect my dad to propose to his girlfriend so soon and by fifteen I lost all hope of my parents getting back for my father's new wife got pregnant.

Now I'm sixteen years old and trying to have a normal teenage life but how can I when the only thing that's happening with my mom is to argue with my dad every single day she visits us from her new family, "Did you hear there's a new guy who just enrolled here?"

Thalia, my best friend aside from Luke just took a seat next to my desk. I snorted, "So? Nothing's interesting with him unless of course he's been a straight A student ever since he was in kinder"

Thalia laughs and puts her English book on her desk and her bagpack down on the floor "No but I heard he's been homeschooled all his life ever since he was in California and moved here to New York because his mom transferred here."

"Lucky him" I grumbled, "he didn't have to be in this hellhole" I open our English book and start to read Shakespeare's famous lines before the teacher would come in. after five minutes, the teacher came in with a guy who appears to be of my age walking behind Mr. Gunther.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce Mister Perceus Jackson. He moved here from Los Angeles and applied for the deaf mute program. Now I don't want any of you making fun of him and if I see or hear that one of you students did will find detention." I look at Thalia and can see she didn't expect the new guy to be mute and deaf. Mr. Gunther then points at a vacant seat which by the way is to my left. He sits down and starts to observe the class, I don't know but I get the feeling he can read our teacher's mouth since he's writing on his notebook.

As the class ended, Grover and Luke were already waiting for us outside the classroom me and Thalia were in. I look behind me to see Jackson writing something to Mr. Gunther. As we neared the boys, Luke was smiling from ear to ear as he sees Thalia and Grover looking inside the room. Thalia smiles at them "Hey guys! How was History?"

"Same. Miss West gave us a quiz first before having a lecture" Luke said grumpily. He then notices our new classmate, "Who's the new guy?"

"Percy" Grover answers. We look at him oddly and Thalia asked, "You know that guy?" Grover answers with a shrug and smiles, "Yeah. We've been childhood friends back in LA until his… Never mind. I promised Ms. Jackson I'll take care of him once he's enrolled here. I'll see you guys at the cafeteria later then?"

We all nodded as he stayed behind to wait for 'Percy' as he calls him. "I didn't know someone would actually go for that program. Does that guy even know his life is going downhill just by applying for it?" I ask, more towards myself than Thalia and Luke.

"Who knows? Maybe his parents want him to know what it'll feel like to be a part of a high school life" Thalia answers as we head to the cafeteria. I look behind me to see Grover and Percy laughing at something while Percy has a notebook he's using for him to communicate with Grover.

I blush as Percy looks at me and smiles. I look away immediately and thought my heart stopped, Thalia and Luke didn't notice me trying to walk faster and thought I was just hungry because I never eat breakfast.

"Maybe she wants to be the first one to get the apple pies they're serving. I heard it's the specialty for today" Luke says. I look behind me again, disappointed that Percy and Grover disappeared.

_This could not be happening to you Annabeth Chase. You sworn off men ever since your parents had a divorce…_

I try to say to myself but something tells me that won't happen and never will because when I drop my books because I bumped into someone, I try to pick my things up one by one and the guy then gave them back to me. As I take the books, I look up to see the bluest of blue eyes that belongs to the one and only Percy Jackson.

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, I know it's quite short. I apologize for it. I came back and decided to try another story with Percy and Annabeth hoping this one would entertain the readers! Have a good day everyone ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey why don't you go out and see some of your friends from school? You've been cooped up in here for a week now" My dad says as soon as I went downstairs.

"I thought you guys need me to watch over the kids today?" I ask remembering how dad's new wife told me I should watch my brothers for the whole weekend.

Dad smiles and puts down his newspaper on the table, "We're bringing your brothers with us to the party so there's no need for you to stay here all day"

I grin from ear to ear, of course I need to go out of this house. I need a change of scenery so hug my dad tightly, "Thanks dad! What time do I need to come back?" he shooks his head, chuckles then readjusted his glasses, "There's no need honey. You're a grown woman now you can take care of yourself"

I nod my head, knowing that he means he trusts me even if I would go home very late. I then went to my room for me to get ready, I've been dying to go to the mall since this Friday but certain events led me not to go there.

_Maybe because of Percy… _I stop halfway in tying my hair up in a ponytail. I really need to do something with my head because ever since that guy enrolled in our school, my supposed-to-be normal days would go downhill. Whenever there's a chance I might bump into him, I try to turn around or go the other way. Even Luke and Thalia would give me these looks like they think I'm crazy. Yeah right.

I finish prepping up, took my coat and immediately went outside after saying goodbye to my dad and his wife. I always love New York, even though it's chilly there's always something new and exciting. Whether it's there's a new additional food menu in my favorite diner I always go to or the fact that there's a new neighbor moving in our neighborhood.

Just two blocks from where I live, there's a newly built house and I can see it's already occupied because the garage door is open and there are two cars that looks to be brand new inside. A woman with long dark brown curly hair is walking on the other side and carrying a basket. She smiles at me and I can't help but wonder where I've seen her before, "Hello. You must be our new neighbor?"

"Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase" I say, extending my right hand out for her to shake it. She smiles at the gesture and takes it, "It's a pleasure to meet you. We rarely have any visitors here. Are you going to meet up with my son?"

I did a double take, "No not really. I doubt we know each other since the school I'm going to is kind of big." She looks at the second storey of the house then back to me "Maybe, maybe not. We'll see if something happens. I need to go now, I have to go and clean the house."

I nod my head and said goodbye before going my way. I ate breakfast at a local diner before heading to the mall, I browse around the department store and bought two shirts. I then went to the bookstore and was looking at a new book of Nicholas Sparks when someone taps me on the shoulder. I put the item down before turning around to see Grover smiling at me, "Hey Annabeth! Didn't know you'd be here"

I saw Percy out of the corner of my eye also looking at a book I'm not familiar with before going back to Grover, "Yeah. My dad told me I should go out of the house from time to time. My brothers didn't need me so I have the whole day for myself"

Grover's eyes lit up and smiles at me, "That's great! I'm here with Percy since I need to help him buy the books he needs this Monday. Do you want to hang out with us?"

I was about to say no but then he noticed it and begins to beg me, "Come on Annabeth. We didn't get to hang out for a week now with you always busy. We really do need the company too"

"Fine, fine, fine I'll go but only because I know you need me to pay for the food you'll be ordering later. Poor Percy wouldn't be having any money left if he's with you." I joke and put both of my hands inside my pocket as Grover puts an arm on my shoulder.

"That's great! I'll pay you back this Monday alright? Hey Percy!" he shouts and Percy looks at us.

"I thought he's deaf?" I ask Grover who looks at me like I've grown two heads

He laughs as Percy made his way towards us after he paid for the books, "No! I mean, he can't talk and all but he can hear me. In fact, he can hear you whenever you'd say something stupid… like now"

I can see Percy closer and that he's trying not to laugh. I feel like an idiot by now, of course he heard me who wouldn't when my voice was loud enough, "He can hear me? Like actually HEAR ME?" I ask Grover frantically.

"Like DUH! I thought you already know he's not deaf? I mean, he can't talk yeah but deaf? Nah! He's hearing is perfect!" Grover says as Percy approaches us and wrote something on his notebook that he always carries.

Grover laughs, "Come on Annabeth, I'm hungry and in need of a good group lunch with the two of my most favorite friends in the world"

I slowly walk behind them as Grover whispers something to Percy. He then writes something on his notebook that says, _Thanks for going with me and Grover_. _I know I'll be broke after we'll be done lunch._

Both of us laughed as Grover leads us to his favorite place

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thanks for all of your reviews! I appreciate it very much, hope you guys will add more since it'll brighten my day if you do!**


	3. Secrets I Should Keep

His smiling that sweet awful smile I always dream about every night. How it reaches his eyes, I have no idea and much more that I have no idea as to why I'm so taken into it. I wasn't paying attention to what our teacher is talking since I can't help but look at him as Grover whispers something in his ear and Percy starts to smile

"OW!|

Everyone in the room looks at me, some were startled, some giving me a concerned look and the others… well let's just say the looks they're giving me aren't pleasant. I rub my wrist and glaring at Thalia, looking all innocent even though she almost ripped my skin off when she pinched me.

"Is everything okay Miss Chase?" Our teacher said as he looks at me half-annoyed that I disturbed his discussion.

I wrack my brain for some excuse but came out none, "No sir"

"Then will it be okay if I'll go back to the discussion?" I nod, feeling my cheeks blush as embarrassment takes over. I look up to see Percy looking at me with concern in his eyes but I look away as soon as our teacher starts lecturing again.

"Why did you do that for?" I ask rather angrily to Thalia as we made our way towards the café. Classes were over for the day and both of us decided on getting something to eat.

Thalia shrugs as she looks at her nails feigning disinterest, "Because if I didn't people would notice you drooling over Percy."

I accidentally made a step backwards, surprised at what she said. I didn't want to lie to my best friend so I did the only thing that can either confirm or deny what I did at class, "You saw that?"

"Like duh! I had to save you the embarrassment of looking at Percy by pinching you! You've been looking at him since the class started! You should at least try to be cautious" she then looks at me, her eyes softer than before the lecture she just gave me, "So why didn't you tell me about it?"

As we open the doors, I hang my coat on the coat hanger before taking a seat on a vacant table as Thalia sits across from me. "Why would I tell you that I'm looking at Percy?"

Thalia rolls her eyes as she grabs a menu, "I wasn't talking about that. I mean why do you like him anyway?"

I was caught off guard. I mean me? Liking a boy whom I just met? Pfft… yeah right!

"Don't you dare deny it Annabeth! You were looking at the guy longingly! If I would've known you would be in love with him!"

I laugh at the statement, "No way. You do know I gave up on men after _him_ remember? So you do know I can't just let any guy into my heart ever since that day."

She looks at me sadly, knowing what I was talking about or rather who I was talking about. Thalia signals for the waitress who immediately took our orders and left for the kitchen, "I remember but you need to get over him Annabeth. It's been three years-"

"I know. Three years, two hundred and seventy days, fifteen hours and thirty five minutes. But who's counting?" I ask rather sarcastically.

"I just want you to be happy," she puts her left hand on top of mine, looking at me with concern in her eyes, "You deserved that. After all you've been through I know he would want the same thing as I do right now."

I feel tears prickling in my eyes, I quickly wipe them away with my free hand, "I know. It's just so hard not to move on when I know that he's still there waiting for me."

"Are you gonna visit him today?" She asks so suddenly. I look down as the waitress came back with the food we ordered. I look up as soon as she went to place another order and see Thalia looking at me expectantly.

"No," I sighed as I wipe the fork and spoon with table napkins, "Not today"

"Annabeth, it's been three months since you didn't visit him. At least for just an hour?" she asks.

I shook my head as I start to munch on the fries, "It's better not to. If I do I'll just expect and I know nothing will happen today or tomorrow. So I'll just wait until something _does _happen before going there."

Thalia waited for more but when I didn't answer her she just sighs and went to eating with me, "Okay. It's your life not mine."


	4. Chapter 4

_**PERCY'S POV**_

Fridays are the best days a guy can have. I can play basketball with my friends back in New York, have a bit of a crush on someone and then another one two months after. Everything changed since my dad left us for another woman when I was thirteen years old, I don't like talking to anyone anymore. What's the point of developing a relationship when you know they'll just leave you?

My mom decided to leave Los Angeles six months prior when she filed for divorce and only three days for everything to be packed. She sold our old house and bought a new one in New York, applied for a new job and is now having a lot of friends ever since we moved here. It just makes me nauseous on how things moved fast and how much she's changed. She seems happier than before, more carefree even.

Of course she does work as a Manager at an advertising company and my little brother seems happy because of how many malls he can go to. My little sister loves it here because of the broadway shows since she's aspiring to be a star herself.

The last time I saw my dad was when he wanted me to live with him and his girlfriend saying that he needs to train me to take over the business since I'm his first son. I had to decline because I want to stay with my mom and my siblings. I was thankful when he accepted my decision but I didn't tell him that I hate what he did to my mother who was crying when she learned he was having an affair.

As for me? I had to adapt the ways of living in New York, it's fast paced and colder than in California. I'm glad Grover's here, I've missed him ever since he told me he's parents decided to move which was a bummer to me because he was and still is one of my best of friends.

Although there are times I can't help but look at Annabeth whenever I'd spot her either reading a book or just talking with her friends. The way she laughs makes me feel like it's the best sound I can hear or when she smiled at me, I can go to a lot of places, see new things and know her smile is the best thing that I've seen.

But tonight, me, mom and my sister is watching a romance movie. My little brother is out with his friends doing God-knows-what. Mom looks at me with concern in her eyes, "When will you stop pretending that you're a deaf mute honey?"

I roll my eyes, thinking to the last discussion you've had with her about this. Oh yeah, yesterday, "I can't just talk with them mom. The program would cut out my scholarship if they'll know I can talk."

"But it's just not right honey!" She turns to me while my sister's eyes are glued to the TV, "I know we started off bad but I'm making money now. We can afford the tuition fees and can still bring home some food"

I look away, I know she's right. But it still isn't enough and she's just pushing it too hard. I just wish dad was still here so that both of them can cover all of the expenses, "You know it's not enough mom. You almost cried yesterday when you received the electricity bill. Don't deny it!"

She purses her lips and puts her hand on top of mine, "But we can get through this honey. I had two overtimes at work now-"

"But we could've saved more money if you didn't buy a large house with a lot of things in it" I say defensively. We didn't need a big house and I know she just bought this for us to live comfortably but everything always has a price to pay.

She sighs and looks at our joined hands, "I know. I just want you guys to live the same way we did back home. You know how your siblings are, they demand attention. You I don't have any problem but them… it's another story"

I chuckle as I hear my sister protesting. Mom looks at her and says, "Go back to that musical you're watching honey. Or else I'll be advancing your bed time whenever you'll eavesdrop on us."

She returns her attention back at me, a smile playing on her lips, "So… Grover told me about a girl in your class that you seem to be interested at."

"Oh mom!" I explain, feeling embarrassed as she laughs happily, "I knew it! And for the record, I invited them here for dinner tomorrow night"

Oh boy, this is getting way out of hand. I know she'll exaggerate about neighbors visiting at home and it doesn't take a lot for me to figure it out, "No more candles okay? We almost burned the house down when you put twenty candles at the dining room."

She pouts like she's being scolded by her own father, "But Percy honey. We need to impress your girlfriend before-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! First of all she is NOT my girlfriend!" I shot up from my seat, seemingly aware of how thirsty I am. I retrieved a glass of water and began to drink it. I saw my mom leaning on the doorframe looking at me, "And the second?"

Second? I try to rack my brains out. There's no way she can defeat me in this, it's a game we've been doing ever since I was twelve: Answer With No Choice. It starts with her asking for me to give her a reason why I shouldn't or should do this and that. Tonight is a question as to why we shouldn't invite Annabeth and her family over.

After finishing the drink, I look at her with a bored expression. Hoping she'll get the signal there's no time games, "Second is that she's my… classmate?"

Mom stops leaning on the doorframe and went back to the living room, "Dinner will start at 8 pm tomorrow. Wear something presentable.." I sigh in relief, grateful she isn't thinking of something stupid to decorate the dining room with.

She then peeks her head back to the door, "Oh, and can you be a dear and order a dozen red roses tomorrow? I want to impress them" mom winks at me before finally leaving the room.

Defeated, I went upstairs to go and sleep. Not caring that my mom was smiling triumphantly at me.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to stop writing this story now. I hate it when people criticize my work and there's been a lot of comments that this isn't a good story so why read it if you think this isn't good? I'm a newbie, I know it's not an excuse but I'm still learning how to write. I won't continue the next chapter, sorry to those who were reading this patiently, I was trying to do my best and had a lot of things on my mind to develop this. I'm going to prioritize my glee story so I hope ya'll have a great day.


End file.
